(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an encoder arrangement on a direct current motor, and more particularly to an encoder arrangement having an encoder housing, an encoder disk, a circuit board arranged perpendicular in reference to a motor shaft with an optic sensor encompassing the encoder disk in a U-shaped manner, and a connector plug aligned parallel in reference to the motor shaft.
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
A generic encoder arrangement is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,859,425. In the known arrangement, the encoder disk must be assembled blindly, which can lead to assembly errors. Additionally, guidance devices requiring expensive additional construction space are needed to facilitate the assembly process. Further, a safety element is necessary to prevent the loss of the encoder disk by the encoder disk falling out. This increases expenses for both parts and assembly.